Call Me Tomorrow
by JadeisThatYou
Summary: Not my original story(Rouge the theif's) Knuckles accidently calls a phone sex operator because of Sonic's prank. When Rouge needs help, he decides to help. [his parents, and nemesis come in this story!] Vectilla, Sonamy,Crails,Knouge. OC characters also!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sega's characters, only Marcus Guardian, Efron North, and Angie the Cat**

Call Me Tomorrow

Introduction

I can't believe this. I have to work at this OVERRATED, STUPID 'job' that's not even PAYING ME! Well, I'm stuck.

Here, as a…no I can't say. It's so embarrassing. Okay, I'm a…phone sex operator. Please don't judge me. I was FORCED to do it by my boss, Eggman.

Ugh, I can't believe I'm sitting in this room. Answering phone calls to men who get the kicks hearing me talk. The only friend I have here is Topaz.

She yaps on and on about meeting her Prince Charming one day. She's spicy too. I bet I won't find my Prince on this phone line.

But really, I think no one's gonna want to claim me, Rouge the Bat, as their 'princess' anyway.

"Why am I editing a book?" Knuckles asked.

Julie Su looked at the book title. "Because, the 'person' who wrote it hasn't been here for 6 MONTHS!"

"So what? Throw it away." He said. _What the fuck is she thinking? I'm a newspaper editor not a book editor. I barely like to read the books in this place anyway, _Knuckles thought.

After an earful of talking from one of his best friends and his older friend, Vector, he finally agreed to edit and finish the rest of the book.

As he left, he thought of what the writer said when he/she first came.

_Flashback*_

_Knuckles was working in the company's library when Espio came._

"_Hey Knuckles, Julie Su wants to speak to you."_

_Knuckles left to Julie Su's office with an article in his hand that was going to be used toward the editing of someone's story._

_As he approached, he heard a few familiar voices. After a few seconds he realized it was just Vector, Charmy and Julie Su._

"_Julie Su, you wanted to see me?" He asked. Julie Su looked at Vector then Knuckles._

"_Oh yeah, Knuckles this 'person' wants to write this book with our combined help." she said. Book?_

"_I'm a NEWSPAPER editor, Julie Su. I couldn't possibly do that."_

"_Well, now you're gonna do both. She wants us to help her write her story."_

_Knuckles thought about it. 'Someone WANTS ME to edit their book? Who do I know that wants me to edit their book?'_

"_Fine. What book?" he asked. She handed Knuckles a script titled 'The Guardian of the Master Emerald'._

_Knuckles stared at the title curiously at the script. 'What an odd title. Why does it sound so familiar though?'_

"_What is it about?" he asked. He was concerned by the title name. Where did he here that?_

"_Just read the script and edit the most part." She said. _

_The mysterious person was wearing a black hooded jacket but you could see that see had yellow highlights in her hair. He/She was also wearing sweatpants and a black hat under the hoodie with sunglasses. He/She seemed to be very cautious of keeping her hands hidden. Knuckles of course, didn't notice._

"_Fine, I'll edit your book, Miss…Mister…?" Knuckles asked._

"_Um…...Mrs.G" Julie Su shot a glare at her but Knuckles didn't notice it._

"_Okay when do you want to start?" He asked. _

"_Tomorrow, I have things to do now, I must go home. I'll be back if not tomorrow."_

'_That was awkward.' Knuckles thought. _

_As she left, they all looked at each other._

"_That was awkward" Vector said._

"_I know." Julie Su agreed._

'_What was that about?" he asked confused._

"_You'll see soon enough Knuckles."_

_End of Flashback*_

**At The Rouge's Job:**

'_How long has it been?'_ Rouge thought. She worked from 10:00 A.M. till' 4:00

"Hello, this is Yumiko" Said Topaz. She was sitting right next to Rouge.

Rouge was really pissed off. Everyone was here for a REAL reason to be here.

They had college funds to pay or children they need to desperately feed. Rouge was only there to get money. For her boss.

45 minutes until she could leave. The only problem was that she needed to answer EVERY call until her shift was over. She hoped no one would call.

"Topaz? , we leave at 3:30 on Thursdays right?"

Topaz nodded while trying to listen to her caller. "Well, aren't we a little naughty today?" she responded seductively. "Well, see ya around." Then hung up.

"Another perverted call. When will Prince Charmin' come?"

"Topaz, that's all you talk about. How about you quit this stupid job and find him?" Rouge said. 'Why don't I listen to my own advice?'

"Well, you know I got to go to beauty school. A real gentleman would try to find me first. Speaking of Prince Charming, where's yours honeybunches?''

Topaz was just your average peppy, ghetto, 'uses lots of curses', girl.

"You, know exactly why I can't find mine. My boss, Eggman won't allow it" said Rouge. As much as she wanted someone to love her, hug, hold her, she knew it couldn't happen.

"Rouge, how old are you?'

"I'm 22, why?"

Topaz looked at her with a face that said "Is that a question?"

"You're old enough to make your own fucking decisions."

Rouge thought for a bit. Topaz was right.

When she was just about to reply, her phone rang.

"This is Kalika." She said seductively

It was quiet for a moment but then you could hear a voice in the background.

"Sonic, I'm gonna kill you!"

Rouge was startled. 'Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog?'

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Rouge answered.

"This is a phone sex telecommunication business right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is."Rouge replied.

"Why would you want a job like that?" Knuckles asked.

"Who said I wanted it?! You have no right to judge people because of a JOB!"

"Why do you have it then? This type of job isn't good for people. Don't sell off your pride and intelligence on pleasuring other people over the phone."

"I don't want to do this. It's because of my boss. All the easy cash is for him."

"If you hate your boss so much QUIT" he said humorously as he emphasized.

Rouge thought for a second about what he said, but a quick thought cut it off 'Maybe he can help me.'

"It's not as easy as it looks. M boss isn't like others. He'll definitely hunt me down and find me if I even tried to go out of his reach. "

"Why don't you ask one of your callers? Knuckles asked curiously.

"Because they're all fucking perverts!" she replied. Since he called a phone sex operation business, she thought that would be obvious.

"You got me there."

"Plus, no one in this world would help a girl like me. Think. Would you help?"

"I'd help you if you wanted me too."Knuckles said.

'And exactly why would I trust you?"

"Who said I wanted you to trust me?"

'Okay now this guy is pushing my buttons. Why did he call anyway?'

"Well, first of all I don't know your name." She said. What does this guy know about helping people?

"My name is Knuckles."

"So what I'm just supposed to trust you or something?"

"I guess that's up to you."

Rouge thought about it. He didn't make a move on her. Plus, maybe he can help. He offered right?

Topaz put two thumbs up saying 'Go for it'. Basically she was eavesdropping on the conversation from her phone.

"I'll be having dinner at a café on 3rd street at 5:15. If you want to speak to me in person, you should meet me there."

"What?! Is that some trick to get me to go on a date?!" Rouge asked furiously. There was silence.

"I'm being charged for this call?!"

Rouge looked at Topaz with a face that said 'This guy's not serious'. "Yeah."

"I'll be at the café if you need me; I'm not wasting any money on this!" Then he hung up.

Topaz stared at her. "What?" Rouge asked

'Well, well, well, look who's got a date."

"Well, I don't know Topaz; I mean… what if this guy can't help me?"

"Listen girl, he didn't even try to make a move. He's got to be worth a try right?"

'Maybe she's right. 'Rouge thought. What if he could help her get away from her boss?

"Plus," Topaz added, "If he tries anything..." She mimicked choking someone with a piece of red thread from her shirt.

Rouge giggled.

"Look girl, this man may be a catch. I mean you stayed on the phone with him for like 30 minutes and he didn't try anything. He even offered to help you."

Rouge went into thinking. 'Maybe she's right.'

"Okay I'll go. It's just another reason not to go straight home."

Topaz looked ecstatic. "That's the spirit! Oh yeah, here's my school number and my cell number."

She handed Rouge the paper."If anyone motherfucker dare try to touch you call me. Any bitch tries to hit you, call me. Okay?"

"Alright."

_Rouge walked down the street making sure she avoids any eye contact with other men.

Her whole life told her men were disgusting slobs and pigs. But…this caller. He seemed different.

"Hmm…café on 3rd street." Rouge said to herself.

As she turned her head, she saw that she was right in front of it.

'Oh, this looks expensive.' Rouge thought, pretty sure the caller was wealthy.

As she walked in, almost every eye on was on her. Rouge surveyed her surroundings and avoided eye contact. At the first table, there were 2 light brown foxes drinking coffee.

The second table consisted of 3 rich looking teenagers in private school uniforms.

The last table consisted of 3 hedgehogs, black with red highlights, white and blonde, 2 echidnas, red and pink, and a purple cat.

"May I help you?" the waiter said. She was a black and white cat with a waiter outfit.

"No, I think I'm going to leave." Rouge said, seeing that she really had no reason to be here.

As she backed into the doorway to leave, "Watch out!" the waiter yelled.

Rouge toppled back into another waiter holding a kettle filled to the brim with black coffee. The coffee spilled on her arm, burning her fingertips and screaming in pain.

Knuckles and Shadow ran over to see what happened. Knuckles, with his instincts always intact helped Rouge up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Rouge replied. She looked up to see the red echidna. He had long red dreadlocks that reached his back and deep, purple eyes.

As Knuckles helped her up, he heard his name being called. "Mr. Guardian!"

Rouge sat at the empty table and thought." _Locke Guardian? As in the creator of the sixth greatest company ever and the richest man in town? That can't be him. He looks so young!"_

Knuckles walked over to the waiter. "Is she going to be okay?" the waiter asked.

"I don't know. She'll probably be okay, it was just coffee, the scars from the burns should go away." He answered. "Can I get a cappuccino? I think she will need it."

"Okay Mr. Guardian!" the waiter said happily.

He walked back to his friends and tried to explain.

"Oh…I see, you like her don't you?!" Julie Su yelled happily, thinking of a romance novel based on the scenario.

"Julie Su calm down. As we can all see, Knuckles needs a moment to talk with this lady. THEN, she comes to his house, strips a little…. You probably know the rest." Shadow said and smirked.

Knuckles blushed a bright red.

"That's not true. I'm not taking her home, I just bought her a coffee."

"Oh I see…I'm gonna going now." Silver replied.

"To do what?" Knuckles said as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion and curiosity.

"Umm….. I'm going to…..DROP OFF BLAZE AT WORK!" Silver blurted. Knuckles raised his eyebrow at Blaze, hoping she would confirm that.

"That's not tr-"Blaze was cut off by her phone vibrating. She looked at her phone and read the text.

"Oh, actually, I DO have to go to work. Come on, let's go Silver. Silver and Blaze waved goodbye and left.

Knuckles looked back at the last 3.

"What are you guys gonna leave too?"

They looked at each other. "Yeah." They said in unison. Maria, (**A/N Yes Maria is going to be in it! She will act a little out of character but she's pretty much the same. ****) **Shadow and Julie Su all left out the door.

"Mr. Guardian! I got the cappuccino you ordered!" the waiter yelled and smiled happily. Knuckles paid for the coffee. "You don't need to address me so formally."

"Well, I just felt like I had to, since you are Locke Guardian's son. I mean, he's the richest guy in town! Owner of one of the biggest companies in history. Just thinking about it... Nexon Inc. Aren't you happy about that?"

"Of course- but not always."

Knuckles walked back to Rouge handing her the coffee.

"Why are you being so nice to a stranger? You barely know me."

"I don't know why, but it's probably in my instinct. Long story. What's your name."

"What makes you think that Kalika isn't my real name?"

Knuckles gave her a face that said 'Am I really suppose to believe that?'

"I'm Rouge." Rouge said emptily. Her fingertips were burned and bleeding slowly.

Knuckles saw this and handed her the handkerchief. "I don't think the owner of this cafe wants blood all over the tablecloth.

Hesitantly, Rouge took the handkerchief. " I don't even know why you called me here in the first place." She muttered angrily.

'I wasn't really expecting you to come. I just said that so I wouldn't have to pay for that call."

"Hmph." Rouge drank the rest of her coffee and stood up from her seat.

"I guess I should be leaving now. I better get home before my boss goes crazy." Rouge didn't really want to go home. She just wanted to get out of that snobby restaurant, it was very humid and it was January!

"Well, good bye then." Knuckles said, getting up and walking her out the door.

As they split apart from each other, Rouge looked back, seeing Knuckles getting into a big, black Cadillac Escalade car.

'_**He drives an Escalade, are you serious! How unfair life can be!'**_

Since she didn't want to go home, or if that's what she could call it, Rouge walked into the local park and leaned on the oak tree.

"How could I be so stupid?! I walked in there like an idiot! Just for a moment, I thought someone could help me!"

Rouge stopped ranting to see some locals watching her. "What are you guys looking at!?"

They all scurried of in fear. Rouge walked up to a forest green bench, sat down and cried. Her life was doomed from the start. Eggman was always on the look-out and never let her do anything she wanted to. What could she do now? Her one option just whisked away. What other choice did she have?

Rouge felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly looked up, hoping not to see her boss.

She saw a little bunny girl with big brown eyes. "Why are you crying?" the girl asked.

"I'm … just sad... That's all." Rouge said slowly. The girl picked a red flower that resembled the floral pattern on her short red dress. "Here, I hope you feel better!" the bunny girl said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Rouge replied while staring at the beautiful flower, but when she looked up… she was gone, seen in the horizon with a tannish, yellow two-tailed fox.

Rouge got up from the bench and started walking toward her "home". She couldn't call Topaz because she didn't have a phone and she had blew her chance of even trying. What could she do?

Knuckles drove back to work to find Vanilla, Vector , Julie Su and Mighty all talking in the main office.

"Where is Cream?" he asked audible enough for them to hear him. He probably scared the them because they all jumped a little in their seats.

"Knuckles, you nearly scared the living daylights out of me!" Julie Su exclaimed.

"Little sis is in the Break room with Tails, Espio and Charmy." Cream wasn't really Knuckles little sister but he considered her one, even though he never really admitted it. He also considered Marine and Tails as his siblings too, but they didn't consider each other siblings.

Knuckles walked into the break room to see Tails, Cream, Espio and Charmy sitting, being asked questions from the little ones. "So, you guys are gay?" Cream asked

Knuckles nearly burst into laughter, but contained it so he could listen to the conversation.

"Yes sweetheart, we're gay." Espio said.

Knuckles couldn't hear much more of this talk, so he cleared his throat. "Whoa! How long were you standing there! You always do this to people! Scare them and then expect them not to be frightened to death!" Charmy almost shrieked.

"Calm down, Charmy. I've been standing by the door for this whole time and you didn't realize. And why are you still here?"

"Why are YOU here? Again?!"Charmy asked, still mad about being scared like that.

"To get my phone." Knuckles reached over the table to get his expensive Nexon phone.

"Can we come over later?" Espio asked. Charmy was trying to display the 'Please say yes' face.

Knuckles rolled his while Tails and Cream hugged him and ran to the office "Ugh…fine, but you better try to sleep in my bed like you did last time." He walked out the large skyscraper building into his car as the sky began to start raining.

Rouge finally entered the dark apartment with such dim lighting. Following the light, she found a silhouette sitting upon the couch.

"Where were you, your late!" it yelled. Rouge flinched at the pain that might be inflicted on her.

"I just went to go talk to some guy— "WHAT GUY!, THE POINT OF YOU HAVING THIS JOB IS TO GET MY MONEY NOT TO FLIRRT AND FIND BOYFRINDS!"

The silhouette got up from the couch and the light was shining on his body. It was Eggman.


End file.
